The present invention relates in general to alarm systems for use in large buildings and, specifically, relates to alarm, security, communications, and building maintenance systems.
Recently enacted national and local safety codes have required public buildings, such as large office buildings and the like, to be provided with fire alarm systems to ensure the safety of the building occupants. While fire alarms are generally well known, such systems become expensive when there are a large number of fire and smoke detectors involved, due to both the large number of wires required and the time needed to install the wiring in the building. Additionally, other systems, such as security and communications, are frequently used in large buildings and these systems also add to the large number of wires and increase the cost of the overall system.
Because presently known systems are not integrated a great deal of wiring duplication is present. This not only increases the costs but also adversely affects the reliability of the installation. Also, it has been found that communication and building management are not merely a luxury but are very important, since when an emergency situation exists it is important for the fire and safety personnel to speak with the affected areas. It is also advantageous to be able to control remotely various devices such as elevators, fans, door strikes, and the like.